Person of Interest-Our Fight
by beastgamer118
Summary: A big fight is coming. can they stop it. Summary sucks but still read.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok guys im doing a Person of Interest fanfic. Its going to have a pairing of Shaw and Reese. If you don't like it you don't have to.**

Reese and the rest of the team just finished with their latest number, which happened to be saving a little Russian girl. Shaw managed to get shot, but still saved the girl. Now they all met up at the hideout the next day. (is that what they call it)

"You pulled out all the stops on this last one Shaw, And gave a hug in the end. I Didn't know you had feelings Shaw." Reese said in his normal low voice and with a little smirk.

"Yea Well she was one tough girl. So how did the slug fest go with the HR cop." Shaw said.

"You know the usual although he did put up a fight." Reese said. "I think he actually managed to give me a bruise." Reese groaned out.

"Well he didn't Become a detective for no reason at all." Finch said. Finally making his presence known. " Well, meet our latest number. A construction worker. Reese go a long with Shaw to get to know our new friend." Finch said.

"And what will you be doing Finch?" Shaw questioned

Well I'm going to try and figure out if someone has anything on him. If you find anything send it to me." Finch said going back to his computer.

Reese and Shaw are currently sifting through all of their clients work.

"So as of now we know our client's name is Jim Hathaway, and that he has why too much junk." Shaw said clearly bored of doing this.

"Wait Shaw I think I got something over hear." Reese replied waiting on Shaw to make her way over.

"What is it." She said.

"Looks like Jim here got a threating letter from someone named Jake Wick because he messed up the construction of his house." Reese said. "Hey Finch sending you a picture right now." Reese said while taking a picture of the letter and sending it.

"Well This letter was sent as early as last night." Finch Replied.

"Well looks like we have our potential perpetrator." Shaw said.

Author's Note: So guys is it good. Well it's a start lol. I'll post another soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After stating that they found there potential perpetrator, It was time for Reese and Shaw to spilt up. Reese going to see the perpetrator and Shaw going to keep an eye on their client.

"Shaw if there is any trouble don't go and get yourself shot again." Reese said referring to their last client.

"Hey, It kinda sounds like you worry about me there Reese." Shaw said jokingly. "Besides your lucky you got to go somewhere while im stuck sitting here, being bored." Shaw said.

"Don't worry Shaw im pretty sure you'll she some action." Reese said with a smile, a smile that Shaw returned.

"I'd hate to interrupt this love fest but you two have jobs to do." Finch said, getting a little annoyed with them.

"shut up Finch." Shaw growled out. She looked over to Reese only to see him gon. "Man how does he do that." Shaw said.

_With Reese_

"our perpetrator is on his way out. Any guesses where." Reese said

"No clue . Though I just changed us over to a private chat room to ask you a question. Do you think we can trust ." Finch said not knowing Shaw had already bugged his office.

Shaw was about to reply when she heard Reese reply "Well Finch I think. She's loyal and you know she can prove helpful, I mean she does have great aim." Reese said with a chuckle.

Shaw not expecting him to say something like that blushed and she didn't know why she was, but after hearing Reese say that she decided to keep her mouth shut and keep her presence unknown.

After talking about Finch switched back over to the open chat room. "How's it going ." Finch said.

"Not good Finch, a truck of guys just pulled up outside our clients house."

"Im on my way." Reese said feeling eager to get there. Reese never had that feeling. He just didn't know why he was feeling this way.

_With Shaw_

Shaw got in there just in time to stop the murder. After knocking two out and shooting one in the leg, there client yelled out in shock.

"What just happened! And who are you!" He said shockingly. Of course he had a right to be shocked Shaw thought.

"I am-." She didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard a gun cock and turned around to see a guy holding a shotgun at the two. She had to surrender and put her gun down in risk of not getting there client killed.

"You bitch!" the man yelled. "You messed out whole operation up." He said

A short second after saying that he felt himself get hit in the back of the head. Shaw looked up to see Reese standing there.

"you ok" he said actually sounding concerned.

"Yea im ok" she said sincerely.

"Who are you guys!" there client yelled

"Just a concerned third party." They both said at the same time looking at each other.

**Author's note: Thank you for the review Ellie it made me want to write a chapter. Is this chapter good.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note****: Heys guys im working on a new chapter but I need to know if you want this to be a longer chapter respond fast plz. Bye for now guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw couldn't believe this happened. Reese was kidnapped and in her mind it's her fault. He was trying to save her after all. All she can do is think back to how it happened.

After saving Shaw and the client, Reese thought that was it for now, he wouldn't have to worry about anything else…until he saw a sniper at the other rooftop aiming right down at Shaw, but she didn't notice the small laser aimed at her heart. In one quick second Reese pushed her out of the way and got shot in the side.

Shaw didn't know what happened. Her ears are ringing and she's on the floor It all happened so fast, but after looking up to see Reese staring down at his side with a painful expression. She followed his eyes and all she could see was blood. She gasped and finally realized what happened. The perpetrators tried to take her out, but Reese saved her. She didn't know what to think. She was snapped out of her mind when she saw him fall over on his back.

"Oh my god Reese. Are you ok." Dumb question, he just got shot she says in her mind. "Why did you take the bullet for me." She asked shocked.

"I couldn't let them hurt you." He says "If you got hurt then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He said painfully while putting pressure on the wound.

Shaw really didn't know what to think now. He wants to protect her. She can't remember anybody who really cared for her, but her last partner and now Reese.

She is snapped out of her thoughts when Reese says "You got to go and get the client safe with Finch. More trucks just pulled up."

"I'm not leaving you here." She says.

"Please go for me." He says.

She agrees and gets the client to the car while driving away she realizes she is actually crying. For the first time since she was a kid she's crying. She didn't cry when her partner died so why now.

She snaps out of the flash back when Finch starts the interrogation on their client.

"So do you know why this is happening." Finch asks.

"I swear I don't know anyth-." He was cut short by Shaw standing up abruptly. "The clients safe." She said. "I have to go find Reese now before anything happens."

"But ." Finch starts, but is too late because she is already out the door.

After 2 hours of searching and coming up with nothing Finch speaks into her ear chip. " I believe I found where was located.

Shaw's heart starts to beat faster. "Tell me where Finch." She says with authority.

"First promise me you want do anything to rash." He says nervously.

Shaw didn't have time for this. She had to get to Reese. "Finch if you don't tell me now I'm going to kick your ass!" she yelled.

Finch not expecting the outburst was shocked. "He's at an empty warehouse at the end of 21st street." That was the fastest Finch ever talked.

Shaw didn't waste another second. She sped off to the warehouse. Close to 15 minuets later she sees the warehouse and stops a distance away to scope out the place. After scoping out the place and found only one guard outside she took him out and got all the guns she need for this job and said "lets do this." She slowly makes her way through the entrance and down the hallway, looking in any door she sees. After checking just about every door and seeing absolutely nobody, she was starting to worry Reese wouldn't be there. "NO he has to be here." She says in her mind, but still can't stop the sense of panic coursing through her body with every step she takes. Now she has to wrap her mind around the fact that she is actually feeling panic. It seems slowly all her emotions are coming back because of Reese. She finally gets to the last door in the place and looks through the keyhole and has to bite her tongue to keep from yelling out. "there he is." She thinks. She also notices a balcony. "ok where are the stairs." She thinks "Aha found them."

After going up to the balcony she sets her sniper up. "Good thing I decided to bring you along with me." She thought. Now her nerves are kicking in. "what if I miss and they shoot him." She thought. Now is definitely not the time for this, so she aims and can see five. Here goes nothing she thought and just like that took them all out. She runs down to Reese.

"Reese thank god your o- then she notices that the gunshot wound is still bad. "Oh god." She said

"Shaw. I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting." He said painfully with a smirk.

"Reese I was worried about you." She said sincerely

"you were?" he asks clearly not expecting her to worry "Why were you worried?" he ask another question not letting her answer the other.

"To be honest I have no clue. All I know is my emotions are coming back and I believe its because of you."

"What does that mean." Reese said.

"I don't know but I'll get back to you on that." She says in a sarcastic voice. "Anyway lets get out of here." She gets him back to the hideout and they help Reese with the wound. Now he is currently sleeping in the bed in the hideout while Finch, and Shaw is giving their client his new I.D and plane ticket.

"Remember you can't come back here" Finch said

"I can't thank you guys enough. Bye." He said.

"I'm taking bear for a walk." Finch said.

Shaw nods as he walks out. As soon as the door closes she hears a groan come from Reese and sees his eyes beginning to open. So she rushes over. "Hey Reese. You feeling ok." She asked.

"I'm doing better now." He said. "I can't thank you enough for saving me."

It was nothing. You don't even have to say thanks ." she says and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while looking down.

Reese thought that looked beautiful and apparently voiced his opinion. "Your Beautiful." He said softly

She looks up and actually blushes. "Thanks." She says

There sitting there staring at each other and slowly leans in and then they kiss. It was mind numbing, toe curling, and she never felt anything like this. After leaning back Shaw who has never been in a position likes this before gets nervous and makes up an excuse to leave. "I really have to go." She says. And before Reese can do anything she's gone leaving him sitting there.

**Authors Note: Is this long enough. Thanks for the reviews. Loved reading them. For those of you who doesn't understand why she left, its because she never really experienced emotions so it scared her and she didn't kmow what to do. Please Review on how I did.**


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys I need to know if you would like either have some short chapters during the week or having me work on one all week and post a long one every Friday or Saturday. Please respond.**


End file.
